The Truth is Told
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: When Edward left, Bella had no time to become a zombie! Maybe you should see why...


_Okay guy's this is my story The truth is Told in one chapter! _

_Also a short epilogue has been added!_

**Chapter 1: All guns blazing**

_**Something's you have to know to understand past of this story:**_

_**There is no Emily**_

_**Sam and Leah were the first werewolves' in the pack and they have been for 18 yrs! (They imprinted & wanted to spend an eternity with each other and phasing is the way to do that)**_

_**Paul, Jarred and Bella are the same age (17) & Jake, Quil & Embry are too.(15 nearly 16)**_

_**Bella isn't pale or short :)**_

I couldn't believe he was gone, after all the things we went through.

I tried following him, but it was no use... of course he was gone.

He left and stole something of mine, half my heart.

I couldn't believe I wasted all the time with that lying dickhead, I could have been with Jake or Angela or anyone better than a vampire.

I started to shake, I don't know why I'm not cold, just pissed. I tripped over and that did it I felt my body re-arrange itself and it hurt like hell. After the pain ended I looked down and saw big white paws! I must be going mental I told myself, break-ups do that! I just need ice-cream and friends and I will stop hallucinating.

I ran over to the creak, on all fours may I add, and saw a Big white wolf, with tinges of silver staring back at me in the waters reflection.. crap am I like this forever, wolf girl! I missed my bed. I picked up my trail and ran towards my house, I needed Charlie he will know what to do...I hope.

As I got closer I could see Charlie staring at me, grabbing his gun! Before I could do anything he ran out the house and shot me in the shoulder, OUCH

I calmed down and realized I phased back. I looked and my shoulder and pulled the bullet out and placed it in the bin that was conveniently beside where I landed. When I turned back to my shoulder it had already healed leaving a pool of drying blood. I didn't notice Charlie coming towards me to he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella" Charlie asked "Why are you a wolf?"

"I don't know!" Was my answer

"And, umm" Charlie coughed awkwardly "Bells why are you naked?"

"I'm what?" I screeched... shit I justed flashed everyone in the street, and possibly shown them I was a wolf. And on top of that Edward left me, what a wonderful day I was having!

Charlie P.O.V

I can't believe my baby was a wolf, it isn't possible. Sure I've heard all the Quileute stories, but come on how the hell was I to know they were true?

I needed to tell her the secret, Renee would probably kill me..

But my baby had a right to know and it just might help us understand this wolf business, God pray she understands!

**Chapter 2: You lied, but I love you**

Bella P.O.V

I was listening to my Radio, I couldn't believe how calm I was especially since a hour ago I found out I was a werewolf. Charlie just left me, like he was arguing something in his head. I guess he was shocked just as much as I was, His only daughter and large ass werewolf. I guess being tall and was part of being a werewolf. I was now 6 ft or so and more tanned than ever, though I have never been pale like my mum, which I was thankful for. And the muscles, they were small but visible and I'm pretty sure they weren't there yesterday. And then the six pack, ahhh it was beautiful. I felt strong and indestructible, it was a great feeling knowing that I wouldn't trip every time I run, In gym I could hit a ball back without getting me or some else hurt. Thought it was funny when I hit Lauren, she cried because she broke a precious nail. Even though I fell over I was all good, it was so funny.

I could hear Charlie coming up the stairs, I guess he was coming to talk to me or go read sport news on the toilet, ether were very possible.

He came on my landing and knocked on the already open door.

"Come in Cha-um dad "I replied, forgetting I wasn't meant to call him Charlie.

"Um Bells," Charlie Stuttered, "I have something to tell you and your might not like it,"

"Are you a wolf too?" I asked cutting Charlie off, I remember Jake when he told the story of the Quileute's, he said it was hereditary. I couldn't believe it was real, but then again why couldn't werewolves be real if vampires are.

"Um no, but that's sort of what I had to tell you, "

"But you must be," I replied "It's in genes!"

"Bells it's not in mine or Renee's,"

"Ohhh" was all I could reply, "maybe it was just a VERY distant thing were many generations ago some Swan married a Quileute..."I told him, or maybe just told myself to comfort me.

"No Bella" Charlie replied getting inpatient " Your adopted!"

"I'm WHAT?, How come you never told be you liar, I can't believe this!" I screamed, confused, upset and angry. I realized I was shaking, violently.

I ran outside and phased as soon as I reached the woods, I need time to think, this day just gets better each time... yea right

Charlie P.O.V

Bella came back half an hour after I told her she was adopted, she looked calm, but she has never been easy to read. She walked in to the roo and starred at me.

She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed, unsure of what to say so I started talking.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I've always wanted to tell you, but Renee said no, I loved your mother and won't go against her. See Bella she can't have kids and we thought we wanted a child so bad, so we adopted a new born baby, and I'm glad we did because I got you, a beautiful daughter out of it" I exclaimed, proud of my little speech.

"So who's my parents?" My Bella baby asked me.

"I don't know," I honestly said!

**Chapter 3: I'm on a mission**

Bella P.O.V

_" I Who are my parents?"_

_" I don't know"_

How could he not know, You have to sign papers and everything.. what did he steal me? Worst day!

"Um Dad, I'm Going to go to bed and think about all ummm.. well mess, I talk to you in the morning,"

Charlie nodded, but he had a very worried look in his eyes like as soon as I leave I would run, but I still love, even after all this. I walked up the stairs and grabbed by lose top and track pants I wear for pyjama's and headed to the bathroom. I turned on a hot shower and as soon as I got in I felt my muscles relaxing and I could think clearer. This day had felt so long, with Edward leaving, turning into a giant fluff ball and finding out I'm adopted. That has to be the record for the most shit in one day, and yet I think I was taking it alright. Sure I was depressed about Edward, but now he is my natural enemy and I fell like a belong to someone else, but who?

Just them my phone buzzed and I got a text message..

_Hay Bella, Its Jake_

_I heard about Edward, U alright?_

_Do you want to come to a bon fire with me tomorrow night at 8:00?_

_You can hear all about our tribal stories_

_x_

This could be a chance to learn about my history, my ancestors and maybe get some clues to who are my parents. I guess I could like them?

_Hay Jake_

_I'm fine, he's just an ass_

_I would love to go I'll meet you at your house at 7:45!_

_Cya x_

So tomorrow I get to met more werewolves, but there is no way I'll tell them what I am, just yet... so I better practise my surprise face.

Jakes P.O.V

I really hope she didn't lie when she said she was fine, but I'm so glad she is coming to the bonfire. Paul got really angry when I told them, But Sam said it was fine and Leah nodded her head in agreement. Even though Bella loved a vampire, I'm glad she's coming. Even though I've got strict orders not to tell her about us, I really want to. Another thing I want to happen tonight is imprinting, I haven't seen Bella since I phased so hopefully she is my soul mate. I've seen what Jarred and Kim have, as well as Sam and Leah and I want it with Bella, so bad. I arrived at Sam and Leah's house for a pack meeting, talking about what's going to happen since the Bloodsuckers are gone. I think a party might happen in my opinion, but I know they weren't talking about that.

Sam and Leah has such an intense relationship, they had it for 18 years so I guess it has to be. I guess they want ever-lasting love and that's why they still phase, but it's a bit awkward knowing how old they really are and suspicious to then non-wolf population on the rez that they don't age. That's why the try to stay out of the public and not be seen, I mean to 30-something year old werewolves who look 17 is very suspicious.

**Chapter 4: A taste of your own medicine**

Bella P.O.V

I've searched the whole Forks High School Library and nothing, no book about the Quileute's, and when I asked about it the Librarian looked like she could murder me, I'd like her to try. I know Forks High & La Push high were rivals, but I didn't know it was this bad, They must have burned all the books about the reservation in the town, I swear that is just a bit over the top. Well I'll guess I have to wait to tonight to learn about my history, but it's so far away. I heard the Bell ring and off to trig, time to learn, just not what I want to learn about.

Jess kept asking me how I got so tanned and musclier over the weekend, I told her I was like this before, it just wasn't hot enough to wear short-sleeved clothes. I think she brought it, because she then started talking about Mike the whole lesson, getting yelled at a couple of times. Then she asked about Edward and why he left. I told her I didn't know, and didn't care. She seemed to think I really liked him, well I guess I did but I don't know now, he isn't what I want. Of course I didn't go into the whole werewolf/vampire thing, cause then she'll think I'm mental and am taking the break-up horribly. After the first sessions I went to the cafe to sit with Angela, she looked worried, but when I gave her a great big genuine smile and hug she looked happy.

"So you don't care that Edward left you?" She asked for the trillionth time and again I replied No way... Soon after the Bell rang and I had Biology, but that didn't bother me. Mike came and got me and we chatted, well I chatted he flirted.

"You Must Be Tired Because You've Been Running Through My Head All Night." Was one of the really bad one's Mike used, but I was in to good of a mood to care, when I got to Biology I took my seat at the empty desk. I was sort of grateful to be sitting by myself, I seriously needed some alone time.

I needed to find out who my parents were and I really wanted to talk about it with Ange at the cafeteria today, but if the evil with Lauren overheard i'll be the gossip of the whole school and I don't think I could handle that.

I needed to decide how the hell I'm going to find out who my parents are if my dad didn't know. I guess La Push hospital was the best option then Forks and then in adoption agencies here or in Port Angeles. But it might take a while and it could have been a homebirth, and I might be doomed and never find them at all.

The Bell rang and I ran out of there, just a little too fast for humans, woops. Great gym, and least I can show people what I'm made of... ha-ha Lauren your going down. As I got into gym I changed into my sport gear and got ready for a game of volleyball. I went out and positioned myself in front of the next ready to spike.

"Bella, you don't have to stand there, you can come to the back if you want!" Mike shouted

"No I'm good, I told him".

"Ohhh, little Bella having a go, let's see how many time she falls!" Lauren Sneered from the other side of the net.

"Bring it on bitch," Was my reply.

And the game was on. I spiked, dug and set the ball up. And on the last ball of the game, I spiked it right into Lauren's nose.

"You Slut," she screamed at me as I walked to the locker room,

"hay, I brought it, and you couldn't take it," I smiled as she gave me a dirty look.

And with that I got changed and walked to my truck, I think this day was pretty productive.

**Chapter 5: The Flames of new friendship**

Bella P.O.V

I got changed into my knee length denim shorts and my red 'punk' top and grabbed my blue converse shoes. I really wanted to go in cooler clothes but I didn't want to look to suspicious, because my new muscles and my tan will do that already. I grabbed my keys, shouted at Charlie that I'll be back later cause i was going to the res and ran off to my truck. The truck growled as I made my way out of forks to La Push. I jumped out at Jacob's little red house and ran to the door. Before I had time to knock Jacob Pushed the door open and gave me a hug. He kept trying to look into my eyes so I lifted my head up for him, he gazed into them and it just so awkward so I put my face down.

"Dam," Jacob Stuttered

"What?" I asked, I was curious;

"Nothing, just realized the time," He replied.

"Oh ok" I said as we started walking to first Beach.

Jacob P.O.V

When Bella came, I immediately tried to look into her eyes.

Realizing what I was trying to do she looked up. I waited, and waited but nothing, not one little spark.

"Dam," I Stuttered like a total idiot.

"What?" She asked, I could tell she was extremely curious;

"Nothing, just realized the time," I replied lying to save my embarrassed ass.

"Oh ok" She said as we started walking to first Beach.

When we arrived Bella, looked nervous.

Bella P.O.V

I was so nervous, I had never meet any of Jakes friends before, what if they hated me cause I WAS a leech lover, no way I am now. Of course they don't know what I am and that I know about them. But I had to be here to hear about my ancestry and because I love Jake, in a sibling way. As we arrived the fire was blazing, lighting up the dark night. The soft crashing of the waves on the rocks had a calming feeling on me and I smiled as we approached the people and the werewolves. I smiled as everyone turned our way, I was slightly embarrassed but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Bella," Jake started saying, "This is Sam, Leah, Jarred, Kim, Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin and Brady." I smiled at each person as the nodded, or replied hay in return.

"Paul will likely come later, he um is busy at the moment," Sam told me, I knew that was code for 'He doesn't want to go to a bonfire, were a stupid leech lover is coming, and is only coming later cause he has to," But how wrong they were, I'm defiantly not a leach lover.

I looked back at same who was hugging the girl who I believe is called Leah. She was very pretty, obviously a werewolf as well. She had the same colour chocolate eyes as me but they worked a lot better with her. They looked like the perfect couple, who couldn't keep their eyes of each other. That goes the same for Jarred and Kim, it looked like true love, I really hope they all last.

Someone coughed, and I looked up and saw Billy Black in his wheelchair, telling everyone to quiet down. Then Billy spoke, with the most powerful voice. The first tale he told was about the spirit warriors and how they became part wolfs. Then came the story of the cold ones, oh how I hated bloodsuckers now. I could tell I wasn't the only one. Werewolves were shaking left, right and centre, I just couldn't show my emotions, it would give me away.

After the stories in came the food, It went so fast I wished I could have had more, but again it will give me away. Man I was hungry

Jacobs P.O.V

Man this food was so good, Sue sure knew how to cook a feast. Hotdogs, chicken legs, hamburgers and man that chocolate cake was good. Poor Bells, don't think she got a piece before it was all gone. I looked over at my happy family, thank god Paul hasn't come yet, I bet he would have blown his top off at Bella when she at the last Hotdog. I wish I could tell Bells bout being a werewolf, is she understands about vamps, she will believe in wolves. It's too bad I didn't imprint on her, but I'll still like to go out with her, I do love her, I just wished she loved me back. At 12:00 I think it was time to get little Bella her home as she had fallen asleep in my lap. I couldn't help notice that she had a growth spurt and grew some muscles, I guessed since I'm a werewolf I could see her better. I am so happy for her that she doesn't give a shit bout Cullen. Serves him right if you ask me, leaving poor Bells like that.

I said goodbye to everyone and lifted Bella into her after I took the keys from her pocket. About 5 minutes after we left first beach she woke up.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to see I was in my truck, and Jacob must be driving me home.

"What time is it?"I asked groggily.

"Bout 12:30" He replied causally.

"Shit Charlie, he thought I'll be home by 11," I screamed, I'm going to be in trouble.

"Don't worry Bells, I called Charlie," Jake said calming me down. "So did you like the bonfire?"

"Yes the legends were amazing, Billy told them like they were real," I said seeing if that will cause an reaction. A look of shock and horror passed over Jakes face then he smiled and said

"Yea Dad gets into them alright, makes sure were know the stories of by heart!"

I laughed. I wished I knew the stories of my ancestors of by heart, I'd have to get Billy to tell them to me again, they were so beautiful.

"Jake can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bells anything," he smiled at me.

"Paul doesn't like me does he, that's why he didn't come tonight, he thought I shouldn't have been invited?"

"No Bells," I gave him a stern look, "fine yes Paul doesn't like you, but that's because he doesn't like the Cullen's. Ignore him, we all do." And with that we arrived home.

I nodded as I got out the car and went inside, I saw Charlie sleeping on the couch. I kissed him, ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

**Chapter 6: Lies and questions**

Bella P.O.V

I had to find out who I was it was eating me up inside. I didn't know my parents, family or even my last name. I keep thinking every person I see could be my mum dad, sister or brother or even one of my grandparents. This afternoon I was going to go to La Push after school, I really wanted Jake or Angela to come with me but I don't know if I have the guts to tell them, I'm still trying to process it all. I grabbed my keys and raced out to my car, trying to dodge raindrops. I knew people, especially dad and Ang, were going to notice that I was a short sleeve blue shirt, but it is way too hot for a jacket and I can't suffer anymore. As I got to school, Angela ran up to me. I had grown so much taller than her, and I knew she noticed, but had the decency to leave it. I decided that I had to tell her that I was adopted, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone and I need support this afternoon. so now is my chance.

"Angela, I have something I need to tell you," I smiled at her, nervous

"Ok you want to go somewhere more private?" She asked, looking around at the cafeteria. I nodded and she followed me to the back of the school near the forest.

"Um, well I found out something a couple of days ago and I need someone to talk to" I began, she nodded.

"Umm Ange I'm adopted!" I stuttered out, "And Charlie doesn't know who they are, just that their Quileute's,"

"Oh Bella are you alright?" She asked her faced masked with concern.

"Yes and I'm trying to find out who my parents are this afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I asked, knowing I will need support. She nodded and we walked back to school.

The day went pretty fast and now it was time for me and Angela to go to La Push hospital to see if they have any records about my adoption. I drove my truck home and Angela came to pick me up. I hopped in ,took deep breath and where off.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Angela asked.

"I want to know who they are, its important."

The drive felt like ages, I just want to get it over with. When we pulled up in the parking lot, I was very nervous. As we walked in everyone turned our way. I guess they were more looking at Ange then, you normally don't get pale people go to the res hospital, I just blended in. Every boy under 25 kept starring at me, it was frustrating. We walked up to the front desk, and I didn't know what to say. Umm ...

"Hi this is Bella Swan," Angela Started,

"Yea and I would like to know if you keep any records of who was born here and if they were adopted." I finished, well that was awkward

"Yes we do but I cannot tell you much, I'm sorry privacy.

"Oh kay, um I would like to know if.."

The pager beeped and the lady apologised and was off to see what was the emergency, I looked around and saw Leah, with what looks like her dad with paramedics. She didn't notice me, but she looked so worried.

Leah P.O.V

*ring, ring* I raced down the stairs to get the phone.

"Hello"

"Leah, your dad is having a heart attack, meet me at the hospital!" Mum's voice screamed down the phone.

Luckily the hospital was just down the road so I ran there, without having to phase, texting Sam on the way, who was suppose to be coming back from patrol. I couldn't believe, my dad has always been so strong, resistant.

I saw him coming out of the ambulance, into the tiny La Push hospital. I ran over, he looked so pale and scared.

My mother Sue, rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug. We walked into the hospital with the paramedics and they got him set down in the emergency wars.

"Dad, can you hear me?" I asked. He nodded gently.

"Excuse me miss?" One of the paramedics said, "will you come with me?" I nodded and followed him out into the holiday. "I'm sorry, but your father will most likely pass on in the next hour, he is not strong and there is nothing we can do, I'm very sorry for your loss!" I nodded as the tears started flowing. Sam rushed in and we embraced, and he tried to comfort me. We went back into the private room and sat and wait, mum was outside. She couldn't handle it.

Dad coughed and whispered "Sam, Leah I need to tell you something." We went over to the bed, weeping.

"Leah, Sam do you remember when your baby died, nearly 18 years ago?"

I nodded remembering how depressed I was after my first, and only, child died at birth.

"Well the baby didn't die, they got her out and I signed it to get her adopted, I thought you were to young but you would have been great parents. We had a baby daughter and he never told us, I was a mum. Sam looked so upset, we always wanted a baby but after that pregnancy I couldn't get pregnant again, and now she'd be nearly 18.

Then the machine went silent and my Dad died, I was shocked for many reasons. We had to find her, our daughter. I don't know how we could explain to her why we still look 18, but I wanted to know her.

**Chapter 7: All over a block of cheese**

Bella P.O.V

The lady took ages, to get back. She looked scared and I felt sorry for her. I saw Leah coming out to the waiting area, with Sam cuddling her. She saw me and I ran to her.

"Leah, Sam what's wrong?" I asked, I had never really talked to them before, but I felt so close.

"My dad," Leah stuttered, "he just died." She finished speaking and bucket loads of tears poured down her face. Leah and Sam walked off. I ran back over to the secretary as it suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I want to know," I told the lady at the desk she smiled and nodded as we walked back to the car. I hopped in and the questions started from Angela.

"Why didn't you find out Bella?"

"What if my parents didn't want me or worse are dead. There has to be a reason I'm adopted and if it's bad I don't think I could handle it right now, I just couldn't cope,". It was silent for a while.

"Hay Ange, do you mind if it we stop at the La-push supermarket, it's on the way and I need to get ingredients for dinner for Charlie." She nodded and turned down the street to the supermarket. I got out the car and grabbed my purse and walked in to the supermarket. Again everyone was drooling at me and looking confused and annoyed at Angela because she was pale. Everyone was so racist here, and I could tell Ange was getting sick of it.

I grabbed a basket and up and down the aisles, grabbing anything I needed, plus a bit extra because with this wolfism thing I get a hell of a lot more hungrier than I use to. As we went into the dairy aisle, I realized I went past the cheese. I backed up, not looking were I was going and ran into someone knocking their stuff on the floor.

"Hey watch were your going, you psycho!" An angry male voice yelled at me.

I turned around to see who yelled at me. I looked to see a guy, no a man who looked 6'3. He was so toned, and that 6 pack! And then I looked into his dark brown eyes and it was like I was a blind woman seeing the sun. I was being held there, not by ropes but by hundreds of steel cables. It was like he was the only person on Earth. I blinked and got out of trance and saw Angela look at me strangely, I shrugged and started to walk off, but it hurt so bad even thinking about it. I wanted to kiss him, yet I would be anyone he wants me to be. A friend, sister or a lover. Thank god for that block of cheese

Then I knew what it was, I just imprinted. I didn't know whether to extremely had or sad. This lust feeling is so new to me, I didn't have this with Edward. I can't believe I thought that name and didn't even cringe. It was like I never loved Edward, because this guy right in front of me was my world. I needed him like a flower needs the rain.

"Hi" he started to say "I'm Paul". Oh he's the famous Paul, the one who dislikes the FORMER leech lover. That gave me just enough anger to be able to walk away. I went to the checkout, payed for my groceries and left with Angela, leaving Paul hanging.

**Chapter 8: Angry and in love**

Paul P.O.V

My love, my imprint just walked away. As soon as she heard my name she looked angry and walked. I had never seen before, sure she might know about my rep but that shouldn't stop her, we imprinted for good sake. And why was she with someone so pale, I guess she doesn't live in La Push, I would certainly know if she did. I went to the checkout, got my milk and chips and left.

As I pulled up my drive I put my milk in the fridge and chucked my chips in the cupboard. Then I locked my door and ran to Sam's. I needed to talk to Sam, maybe the imprint didn't work on her or something and I needed to find out.

I walked in the door, not bothering to knock and waited for Sam who would have heard me come in. He walked down the stairs looking pissed, he was obviously busy.

"What is it Paul?" Sam yelled.

"I imprinted," I replied.

"Well that's great, now piss off!"

"But she walked away from me," I replied.

"She what, how could she do that, who was she?" Sam screeched, looking confused.

"I don't know I told her my name and she walked away," I said, I already fell whipped to this unknown girl.

" Ok what did she look like?" Sam asked, trying to find an identity for this girl.

"She was gorgeous, um she looked like a Quileute, she had muscles but not making her look disgusting, she was about 6' foot and had beautiful chocolate brown eyes." I told him, I was hurting from being away from her.

"I think I may know who she is," Sam replied, I felt hopeful as he beckoned for me to come in the car with him and go see her, my love. But just who was she?

Bella P.O.V

Angela dropped me back at my house, I smiled and unlocked the door and walked inside. I keep thinking about Paul, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was feeling sick just being away from him for half an hour. I felt his Paul. I heard about imprinting through a book that I brought at the Library in Port Angles, of course I got that book to learn about Edward at that time. It said that the werewolf of the imprinter felt the most strongest pull , I wonder if we have equal pull towards each other? I wanted him so bad, but he was the one who USE to dislike me so much.

I decide to go for a run, as a super cool werewolf of course. I was about to go out outside when I saw a car pull up in the driveway and I saw Paul step out shit. Should I run? Better not, what if they catch me?

As they rang the door bell I walked down slowly, really wanting to see my Paul, but knowing If I come to fast I look super-human.

Paul P.O.V

As we came into Forks I wondered why we were here, she doesn't look like a Fork's type of girl. And then I realized what street we were in and that we were turning into Chief Swans driveway.

"Shit Sam that can't be right, the leech lover? Plus the Chief and his wife are pale, that wasn't her!" I screeched, my imprint was not that girl I despised.

We walked up the drive and rang the door bell. After a minute she came and opened the door, this was defiantly her, my leech lover imprint. She was staring at me looking nervous, angry and confused all at the same time.

"Um Bella?" making sure it was her, not some friend of the chief daughter.

"Yes, your Paul right, the one that doesn't like me cause I went out with a le-vampire?" She said sarcastically, oh that's why she's angry.

Bella P.O.V

"Yes, your Paul right, the one that doesn't like me cause I went out with a le-vampire?" Crap I nearly said leech, that could have given me away.

"So what you want? I asked, trying so hard to be angry with this perfect boy.

"Um Bella, I need to talk to you about something, do you mind if we come in?" He asked. Crap he was going to tell me about werewolf's and imprinting, I better practice my surprised face!

**Chapter 9: Imprints and tears**

Bella P.O.V

_"Um Bella, I need to talk to you about something, do you mind if we come in?" He asked. Crap he was going to tell me about werewolf's and imprinting, I better practice my surprised face!_

Sam and Paul walked in, and just sat on my couch. A bit rude if you ask me , but I will survive. Sam looked like he was off in another world, but Paul he was looking at me lovingly, well starring at me. It is so hard to keep my eyes of him, I just want to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes and feel like I'm floating again. It took so much strength not to look while Sam was in his own little world.

"Ok guy's what you want?" Might as well get the ball rolling.

"Umm Bella, do you remember all the tribal stories from the bon fire?" I nodded, how could I forget, " Well there true, there is werewolves?"

" What?" I tried screeching. I tried to make my face look confused, angry scared and blah blah blah. I really wish I took t hat acting class in Phoenix, I was the worst actress ever.

" And do you remember the story about imprinting?" Paul asked.

" Of course I do it's so romantic?" Too bad I have to spend it with a guy who hated me, I added in my head.

"Well Bella I'm your imprint," Paul told me. I just nodded, sick of acting.

"You don't look to surprised," Sam stated.

" I guess I figured, when you said about werewolves," I muttered.

"So you expecting me to go run off into the sunset with him, the guy who wouldn't come to a bon fire cause the leech lover will be there?" I said trying to fight my inner wolf.

"Bella I'll be anything you want me to be, a friend, brother or lover," I guess he gave in to the imprint, he's so weak. I'm a wolf to and I'm no quitter.

"Well thank you, I have a lot to think about," I told them as I motioned them to leave. They got up, got into the car and drove away. "Crap" I muttered as I felt the pull to him, as I felt my heart leave. Well this an't going to be easy.

Sam P.O.V

After we left Bella's house with a whingeing Paul I went to pick up Leah. We are going to look for information about our daughter, Leah was so anxious to meet her, and it's only been a day since we found out she's alive. We didn't know how we are going to do it, looking young and all. Hopefully Kelly was working at the hospital today, she knew about us wolfs. She was Pauls mum. As we pulled up it started pouring, if the rain was really cold it could look like steam was coming off us, it was quite embarrassing.

As we walked inside i could thankfully see Kelly behind the counter. She smiled as she sore us.

"So what can I do for you wolves today?" She asked.

"We want to get information about our child," Leah told her.

"Ok day born?" She asked,

"13 of September 1994," I told her, I remember it as if it was yesterday. **( A.N this is set in 2011)**

"I'm very sorry but you cannot get information about her, you signed a document that states that you cannot know her until she's 18."

I think my heart just got ripped out. Leah who was in my arm's was crying.

"The good news is that if she wants to find you she can, and anyway you only had to wait 6 months," Kelly told as trying to sound positive.

Leah nodded as we walked out.

" It's alright baby," I told her, "We only have to wait 6 months, we've waited 17 and a half years, it won't kill us."

She seemed a bit more comforted, but I felt so sick. I wanted to know my daughter, and I don't know if I can wait. Hopefully she can find us.

**Chapter 10: The truth**

Bella P.O.V

I'm starting to get sick, I've been away from Paul three days and it's like half of me is missing. I really hope he doesn't feel the same, he shouldn't feel sick for a girl he hated. In class I couldn't focus, I wanted to be at La Push again. I needed him so bad. I know what I said about not giving up, but it hurts. I know if I just kiss another guy I could hurt so bad, and so could he. Even when I hugged Ben after I was at Angela's place yesterday it felt like I had just been stabbed, it was so horrible. And worse it makes me more angry and I try so hard to control my temper and stop shaking. I nearly phased when the slut Lauren called me a worthless piece of trash. She was lucky there were witness otherwise I might have scratched her eyes out.

I decided to go to La push to see Jake, just being in the same kilo meter ( or mile) of him might make me feel better. As soon as the bell rang after gym and I got into my jeans and t-shirt I ran to my truck and headed to La Push. I wish I could run, I would be twice as fast, but I didn't want to look VERY suspicious. As I pulled up to the red house, Jake ran out. Commenting that I haven't seen him in agers, even though it's been a week. I could tell he didn't know I imprinted on Paul, if he did Paul would be in for it. As I walked in I realized the whole pack was there. CRAP I should have realized that were Jake is, the pack is. I tried to avoid Paul but from the glances I got of him he looked as bad as me. His brown eyes were black, he was pale and there were big black circles around his perfect brown eyes. Shoot I wasn't suppose to think of him like that. I wanted to give up and I'm seriously considering it. As I sat between Embry and Jake, Paul growled. Everyone but me and Sam looked at him like he was crazy, sadly he was just crazy in love.

"So Bella," Jake started "You don't look so well" he commented.

"Oh, just tired from all that school work, boring!" I told him, no way I was going to admit that I was sick because I was staying away from my true love.

He just nodded and there was more awkward silence. Sam coughed and got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry Bella but were um having um private session," He told me, ahh pack meeting. Guess him and Paul didn't tell the pack that I know. Leah smiled apologetically. As I left I waved goodbye and stated

"If anyone wants to see me I'll be around La Push somewhere, bye,"

I really wanted Paul to come see me, I was weak.

As I walked to first beach the sun shone through and it was beautiful. It reflected of the water like diamonds, a hell of a lot better than Edwards skin. He can't be a leech, he was more like a fairy. As I sat on the log on the sand I started reflecting on the last two weeks. **(A.N its still only been two weeks since Edward left,)**I realized I was alright, I felt like I belonged somewhere, even If they don't know it yet. A wave of confidence flew over me and before I knew it I was heading towards the hospital. I needed to know who my birth parents are, so I can be complete.

As I walked in I strolled up towards the front desk , the same lady was at the counter but this time she was wearing a name tag.

"Oh hi sweetie, your back?"

"Yes um, Kelly," I said reading her name tag, "I think I'm ready!" I really hope my confidence doesn't wear off.

"Ok Bella right," I nodded, "what was your date of birth?"

"13 of September 1994,"I told her.

Kelly P.O.V

(Pauls mom, receptionist)

"13 of September 1994,"She told me.

Wow she's Sam and Leah's daughter, and now that I think off it Paul said he imprinted on someone, and when I asked who I'm pretty sure he muttered something like Bella.

"Sam and Leah Uley" I told her, she looked shocked.

"Whatttt!" She screeched, I told her to be quite.

Bella P.O.V

"Sam and Leah Uley" She told me.

"Whatttt!" She screeched, she told me to be quite. That can't be right, their 18. But then again werewolves don't have to age. Does that mean they didn't want me. "They didn't love you" a voice said in my head. "But it could have been for a reason" Another voice told me. I was going crazy.

"Don't tell them I know," I said quietly to Kelly. She nodded as I turned to leave.

"Wait you imprinted on Paul, didn't you? I'm his mum!"

"Yes," I said as I ran out the door.

This is just strange, my parents are wolves and they're my friends, and I though my life couldn't get any weirder.

As I pulled up to First Beach I saw Paul

**Chapter 11: It is you**

Bella P.O.V

_As I pulled up to First Beach I saw Paul._

He was sitting on the exact same log I was an hour before and like me was deep in concentration. I argued with myself to go up to him or not, but the wolf pull was too strong and I walked to him through the soft sand. He looked up as I sat down beside him on the log. I smiled and he nodded back still thinking.

"Um have you told the guy's about us imprinting?" I asked, wanting to know if I can be include in that little group. I wanted to get to know my 'parents' more before I tell them I'm their daughter and I'm a wolf.

"No, Sam told me to wait to see what your deciding," I looked at him confused. "Deciding what?" I asked.

"Whether you want to be with me or not,"

" Um Paul how can I not, I have that pull towards you and even when I hug another guy I feel pain and I can't help that I want to love you, I tried and it hurt me and you so much," I let my feelings out, I knew he and I would both feel like dying if we went separate way's.

"You hugged a guy? Wait I felt that, It hurt like hell Bella, I didn't know what was happening to me" He growled!

"You felt that? Anyway he was a friend, nothing else I promise." I told him. With Edward it felt like over reacting, with him it felt like he cared.

"Well then, that's I great and exactly how I feel," He told me enthusiastically. Yip I Bella Swan gave in, I couldn't help it if it was ruining my physical and mental health. Paul was apparently the love of my life and I hadn't given him a chance to show me that, he hadn't met me when he said those nasty things about me and I can't blame him, I was dating his, well our, enemy.

I turned to look at Paul and got caught in those dazzling brown eyes, much better than sparkles. I guess I use to like the sparkling but people change, I should of realised he was a gay fairy when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't have nearly got killed and maybe I could have met Paul quicker.

As we sat together we didn't speak but after awhile I took out my phone and looked at the time.

"Shoot, I have to go make Charlie dinner, bye."

"Come back soon Bella, I'll miss you." He told me.

"I'll have to unless I want never-ending pain won't I," I said sarcastically as I hoped in my truck and drove to Forks.

The drive was short and sweet and as soon as I got in the door of the house Charlie and his beloved cruiser pulled up.

"Sorry Dad, I just got back from La Push and haven't had time to make dinner," I yelled at him as he walked through the door.

"That's alright Bella we can just get pizza, I mean you eat like a pig now days anyway," He told me, mean right? I nodded and phoned the pizza store down the road from thrifty. I ordered our usual and went upstairs to get changed into something more comfy. It was sad that I already was felling the pull to Paul and I had been away from him less than an hour. This was one strong imprint.

As soon as walked down stairs the doorbell rang and the pizza was here. And guess who the pizza boy was, none other than Tyler.

"Ahh Bella, so this is where you lived. Nice Place," He stated.

"Mmm as if you didn't already know you stalker," I told him as I slammed the door in his face, without a tip I may add.

"Charlie, pizza's here," I yelled and he came in from the TV. I figured I should tell Charlie who my real parents are, he had a right to know.

"Um Charlie I went to La Push hospital today, "I started slowly, this was going to give him a hell of a shock and I don't want him to have a heart attack.

"Figured you would sooner or later, so who are they?" he asked a bit harsh.

"Charlie I will always love you, no matter what,"

"Love you too Bells, now get on with it,"

"Well my parents are Sam and Leah Uley," I muttered, praying he could hear so I wouldn't have to say it again. I looked at his face and could tell he had heard.

"That's impossible, there like 18." he yelled, not quite comprehending.

"Dad remember when I told you werewolves didn't age, well there both werewolves and I guess that's why I am one" He nodded, getting what I said. He took it better than I thought he would.

"Have you told them?" He asked.

"No, not about being their daughter or about being a werewolf."

"Are you going to?"

"Soon, when I get to know them better," He nodded, he obviously thought that was a good idea.

"Oh and Dad,"

"Yea?"

"I imprinted," I told him. This was going to be hard on him, he didn't know it was coming.

"What? On who?" He screamed.

"Paul Meraz," I whispered.

"Bella he's a player. He is notorious around here. Sleeps with a different girl each weekend. I don't like him Bella, he is just a womanizer. He probably was faking the imprint, to get you into bed.".

"Dad, he can't be faking. It's an imprint, I'm his love of his life. His soul mate, I'm perfect for him. And as a bonus if he even kisses another girl he will be in agony, making sure he can't cheat on me and go against the imprint," I laughed, I sounded so evil. But it was good knowing he can't really cheat on me. But he won't anyone, imprints are forever and ever. And if he did I would know and it will hurt like hell.

After I finished dinner I needed some fresh air.

"Dad I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon."

I ran outside into the forest and got undressed. I hid my clothes in a bush and phased into my wolf form. I ran north for a couple of minutes and that's when it hit me. Bam the sickly sweet smell which burned my nose. I followed the scent for a minute or so and then I saw her, the little biatch. It was Victoria, I guess she was still looking for me. Hay, I didn't mind, I was made to kill her. I ran at her and lunged but crashed mid-air with a big black wolf, who looked like the alpha so must be Sam, or _daddy._He stared at me, thinking the obvious question who are you. Then he picked up my 'mind', **(A.N Just go with it )**and started talking to me.

_Who are you?_He asked, then he howled. Obviously calling for the rest of his pack.

_Wouldn't you like to know,_I laughed, I sounded so mean but I had to.

_Well your obviously one of our kind and I would like to know who you are so you can join the La Push pack._He said

_Well I'm a bit busy, I have a Leech to kill and you made her get away_I sneered, I wanted Victoria dead, she could hurt Charlie. **(Sam can only read stuff in Bella's mind that she wants him to and vise versa, since their not a pack yet)**

_She's long gone, now tell me about yourself_He said not caring about Victoria at all.

_Mind your own business_I know it was rude, but hay I wasn't ready to talk yet.

I heard the rest of the pack coming and I turned around and saw the silver wolf, who must be Paul because I got caught in his eyes.

Crap that was a big mistake, I gave myself in.

Paul P.O.V

We ran to Paul, he had howled when I was in the supermarket thinking about Bella. I ran outside and into the forest and BAM wolf alert.

We arrived were Sam was and saw him with a mystery white wolf with silver tinges. They were having a mind conversation that we couldn't hear.

_Does anyone know this wolf?_Sam asked.

Every wolf shook their head.

And then the wolf turned around and I got caught in their eyes.

_Ether this is Bella or I have imprinted on two people, but I'm pretty sure it is because the wolf has the same colour eyes_I mind muttered

_What? you imprinted on Bella?_Nearly every wolf yelled at the same time. Headache much.

_Um yeah, must have forgot to tell you all_I said, woops

_How could you?_Jake wined

_It wasn't my fault, she just happens to be my soul mate_I told him.

Bella P.O.V

_So Bella?_Crap. Stupidly awesome imprint. It gave me away. I was doing so well. I'm ruined.

_Hay Sam_I said a little embarrassed.

_Do you want to come back to our place?_Sam asked

_Sure, got nothing better to do_I muttered, it's true.

_Just let me get dressed and tell my dad I'll meet you there, oh and tell Paul to come with me._I told him and ran towards my house with Paul following.

I phased and got dressed, without Paul watching of course. I walked back over to Paul and we slowly walked out of the forest.

"So you're a wolf?" He asked.

"Um Surprise," I muttered as I walked through the door.

"Um Charlie, I have to go to Sam's,"

"They found out, about you being.."

I cut him off "Yea being a wolf Charlie, that's all," I knew he was going to say about being Sam and Leah's daughter, but he cannot say it in front of Paul.

"Be back, well later," I said as we walked out the door. I don't think Charlie even noticed Paul, oh well.

We hopped in my truck and drove silently to La Push.

Paul directed me to Sam and Leah's house. I debated about whether to tell them, so I decided if it comes up I will otherwise no.

As we walked through the door everyone stared at me. Jake looked so angry at Paul. I guess it was because we imprinted and I was holding Paul's hand for the first time and our hands fit perfectly together.

I walked in, sat down Sam smiled and introduced everyone. There was Seth, Embry, Jake (who I knew), Brady, Collin, Quil with his girlfriend Claire **(A.N She is not a toddler, she is 16)**, Jarred and his Girlfriend Kim and obviously me and my wife Leah.

" Sam you introduced everyone at the bonfire, remember?"

" Oh yea," He muttered.

And then the questions began.

"When did you first phase?" Sam asked

"Three weeks ago,"

"Why?" That was Embry,

" The stupid Leech left in the forest," I muttered, Paul was growling.

" Did you think you were mental?" Jarred asked trying to be funny, and Kim hit him on the back of his head.

" Yip, I thought I was bonkers, then Charlie shoot me and I phased back,"

" Speaking of Charlie, your parents aren't Quileute's are they?" Crap here comes the hard questions.

" No, they're not," I told him.

" So how are you a wolf?" He asked, a tiny bit confused. Figure it out you dumby, I'm yours.

"I was adopted," I said, and I could tell this was going to be THE question.

"Do you know who your parents were?" Sam asked.

" You two," I whispered looking at Sam and Leah.

Everyone gasped. Leah was crying and Sam looked shocked.

Leah P.O.V

" So how are you a wolf?" Sam asked, my love looked tiny bit confused.

"I was adopted," Bella said, she looked sad, but nervous as well.

"Do you know who your parents were?" Sam asked.

" You two," She whispered looking at Me and Sam

Everyone gasped. I was crying, I couldn't believe it. This was the beautiful girl who my father signed to give up. Harry Clearwater, when I get where you are you are dead, I thought. Now I could see the similarities between us. She had Sam's hair and my lips and eyes. Of course she was tanned like us and she had beautiful long eyelash's which run in Sam's family. Of course she just looked like our sister or something. If I kept her I would have stopped phasing and grew up.

As I looked up I saw my beautiful daughter walk out in tears. Sam and me followed her, we needed to talk.

**Chapter 12: Reasons and change**

Bella P.O.V

They didn't say anything. They probably didn't want me and that's why they gave me up in the first place. I was about to phase when Sam yelled at me to wait. I was doing the right thing, getting out of their lives so it can go back to normal, so why are they making it so hard?

"Bella why are you running?" Sam asked.

"Well I figured since you gave me up you didn't want me so I told you and now I'm leaving," I replied, tears threatening to spill.

"We do want you we always have," Leah replied. She looked so upset and Sam was trying to comfort her but it wasn't really working.

"Bella we always wanted you, When I went into labour Sam was with the pack near Seattle **(A.N no idea what they're doing there)**and he didn't know. It was short, but you were dying inside me. The doctor had to cut you out and when I woke my dad, Harry Clearwater, told me that you were dead. We were very upset and couldn't get pregnant again. What we didn't know is that my dad thought we were too young to be parents and he signed to give you up for adoption, and he only told us on his death bed that you were alive. The was only last week. Then we tried to find out who you were and he signed a contract which would not let us know anything about you to you were 18,"

I understood what Leah, my mum, told me. She did love me. I had a proper family now. I guess I felt more complete inside.

I hugged them and walked back inside and sat on Paul's lap. He looked a little surprised, I guess it's the closest we've been. Sam and Leah walked in beaming, no offence intended but they looked a little high.

"So Leah didn't even know you had been pregnant?" Kim asked wanting answers.

"Well ether you guys were little kids or weren't even born yet." Sam stated the obvious.

"And why did you give her up?" Paul asked looking angry.

Leah went into the story again and then everyone understood.

"So Bella when did you find out?" Jake asked,

"Only this morning actually, while you had your pack meeting,"

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go, and um yes I will join the pack,"

Everyone said goodbye and Paul, Sam and Leah followed me out.

"Bella we were thinking that you can come and live in La Push with us and go to high school here on the res." Sam said.

"Yea, that's a good idea, I'll have to make sure Charlie is ok with that," I could tell Sam was jealous. Charlie got to be my father and he didn't.

"Ok see you tomorrow Bella?" Sam asked

"Yip nothing like hanging at La Push on a Sunday," I joked.

"And Paul," Sam began;

"Yea?"

"Leah and I are watching you," Even I had goose bumps, that was scary. I feel so sorry for Paul.

"Paul you coming?" I asked him. I don't think I could face Charlie alone. Even with all this extra strength. He nodded and got in the truck.

Paul looked a little angry, I guess I should have told him all this straight away. He was the love of my life after all.

"Look I'm sorry Paul, I didn't tell you. I tried it just wasn't ready," I began.

"Shhh don't be sorry," He said understandingly, and he leant over and kissed me. I felt the spark. It was much more than I felt with Edward, he was nothing compared to this. And then I remembered I was driving.

"I'm sorry Paul, that was so amazing but I'm driving." I said as I broke away, trying to concentrate on my own. I had to fight my wolf the whole car ride, I knew if I looked over I would be caught in his eyes and we might just crash.

Finally the drive was over, I pulled into the driveway and kissed very passionately. It didn't feel like I had known him for just a week, more like a life time.

We got out the truck, which I know thought was extremely slow and we walked hand in hand into my house.

" Charlie," I called. And he came downstairs.

" Hay Bells and Um Paul, nice to meet you." He said while shaking Pauls hand.

"So they know?" He asked, referring to Sam and Leah.

"Yea and they want me to move in with them and go to La Push High," I told him, I was waiting for the anger but it never came.

" You sure Bells?" He asked, a bit upset.

"Yip and I will visit you every week at least once and call you as often as I can," I promised. I still loved him after all.

"So when are you moving in?" Dad asked.

"Wait a second I'll ring, Paul do you have Sam's number?" He nodded and gave it to me. Leah told me tomorrow would be best so I could start school there on Monday.

"Tomorrow Dad, sorry it's so soon." I muttered. He left upstairs and I motioned for Paul to sit down, after a kiss of course.

I rang up Angela and told her. She seemed a bit upset but cheered up when I told her I will visit regularly. She asked why and I told her Leah was my sister. (might have to make sure I tell her that,) and that my boyfriend lives up there. She asked who and when I told her it was Paul she gave me the same speech Charlie did. I reassured her and said goodnight.

I hanged up and looked at Paul.

" Sorry that took so long,"

" Do I really have that rep here in Forks as well?" he asked a bit cockily.

"Well you better not have that rep when I'm around, Sam and Leah will hurt you." I warned.

Then he blurted out "Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I thought we already were silly. With the kissing and confessing and all," I said a tinsy bit sarcastically.

**(A.N This bit is sort of past tense-ish and that is why there is no speech bubbles)**

He laughed and agreed. He told me he had to go on patrol and said I was lucky that I was going to have it easy because of Sam and Leah. I told him he could too if he got on my and their good side. He kissed me goodbye and left. I ran upstairs got ready for bed and feel into a deep sleep. Today wasn't really that bad.

**Chapter 13: Goodbye and hello's**

Bella P.O.V

As I opened my eyes for once the sun was actually shining. Today was the day I move in with Sam and Leah and I was excited. I was also glad I got to go to school with Paul and Leah, which is a little freaky, being in the same year as my own mum. And of course there is Jarred, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry, Colin, Brady, Seth and Jake who go there now. I went downstairs a went all out on a big breakfast for Charlie, bacon, eggs, pancakes the lot. I felt so bad for making him cook for himself, I was the worst, sort-of, daughter ever. As I set the table Charlie came downstairs, I was thankful that he seemed happy enough. He sat down as I served up and he dug in.

"So Bells, you excited?" He asked.

"Well yea, but I'm so nervous, I have to start a new school and get to know my boyfriend and parents."

The rest of the breakfast passed without a word.

At 11:00 am there was a knock on the front door. Charlie was upstairs so I went to open it.

Outside was my handsome, mostly caring imprint. He grinned and gave me a hug and a kiss. It felt like we have been going out with ages, of course the spark never died down. It was funny since we only really started going out yesterday.

"Hay Bells, ready for the big move?" Paul said in his sexy husky voice.

"Yea, I'm sad but excited at the same time,"

"Well you ready to grab your stuff? Charlie could come up too."

"It's alright kids, watching a game," Charlie replied from the couch in the living room.

I got all my stuff into the truck as Paul ran here. It was easy with my super strength. I ran into the lounge and said a tearful goodbye to Charlie. I promised to ring him after my first day at school tomorrow and visit him if I had time on the weekend. I went outside grabbed Paul's hand and got ready for my new life as a Res kid.

Sam P.O.V

I am so excited to have my daughter come and live with me. Leah was jumping up and down, Bella was suppose to arrive any minute.

And like clockwork she pulled up into the drive with Paul. I was glad Bella had imprinted, I know how good it is. And even though he has a reputation I know he won't hurt Bella, he was truly a good guy. But if he mess this up he better be prepared he's got me and Leah to deal with. A 34 **(Leah was 16 when she had Bella)**and a 36 **(Sam was just turned 18)**werewolf to deal with.

As Bella walked in she smilied and Leah and I pulled her into a hug. She just grinned and said a friendly "Hello".

Every person in this room said hello and were excited, just not as excited as me and Leah and Paul.

Bella P.O.V

I had arrived at my new house. It was stunning, the last time I was here I was too busy thinking of some excuses to look at it properly.

"Bella I'll show you were your room is, you may decorate it as you like," Leah said and I followed her up the stairs.

I followed to she stopped at the end of the hallway and she nodded for me to go into my new room. It was truly beautiful. There was a black feature wall which I soon realised was actually a black board. It was a clever idea's and there were white circles in the wall which attracts magnets so you can put anything up. The other walls were all sandy colours and the floor was a white carpet with blue tinges. I saw a massive queen bad and there was a walk in wardrobe which Leah told me lead to a on suite. It was perfect and I loved it so much. I hugged and thanked Leah and she smiled. She left downstairs and not soon after Kim and Claire came up and we started talking. I soon realised that they are going to be my best friends, even better than Alice. They were kind, caring and fun to be around. I felt whole and it was a great feeling.

Leah P.O.V

I showed Bella to her room. She was so pretty, I felt proud to have a daughter as beautiful as her. I think Sam and I did well.

She thanked me greatly and told me she loved the room. I nearly skipped down the stairs with joy.

"She loves it," I told Sam. I had hoped she would, no one stays there very often.

"Kim, Claire. You can go up if you want," I know Kim and Claire really wanted to get to know Bella, they hoped to be best friends.

I mad lunch and it was a hit. The pizza, hamburgers and chips. And that desert, yum. I love being able to scoff down food and not get any bigger. A great part about being a werewolf. I felt a bit sorry for Kim and Claire, as always, because there is not much left after the pack get into, Bella was so funny, she scoffed down as much food as Jacob.

The rest of the day was fun, we went swimming, cliff diving and had a movie night. I knew Bella was nervous about school tomorrow, she told me when she said about that idea of me being her long lost sister, but she didn't show it.

At 11 I told everyone to go home and get to bad. Everyone but Sam had school after all. So Sam just went on patrol. What a good day, I finally have my daughter.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up in this extremely comfy bed and nearly forgot where I was. I smelt the smell of waffles and followed my nose. Leah was in the kitchen cooking. She smiled and nodded to where there was a plate of four freshly toasted waffles. I dug in and it was delicious.

"These are so good, thanks Leah,"

"No problem," She smiled as she sat down her plate stacked high. She was a werewolf after all.

After breaky I went to have a shower and the warm water relaxed my nerve. I put on my black top that said angel and my dark denim shorts. I grabbed my new one shoulder bag I brought specially for this occasion and put on my skate shoes. It will only be a few minutes till Paul comes and picks me up. I feel bad for leaving Leah but I can't stand to be away from Paul. I know it will attract a lot of attention but I'll pay the price.

Just then there was a beep from the driveway and I rushed outside into Paul's blue track.

"Hay," I said as I got into the truck.

"Hay babe," He replied and embraced me in a long kiss. I could feel the electric pulse and neither of us want to let go. I heard a cough from outside the car and saw Leah.

"Um see you at school," I said, embarrassed.

And with that Paul took off for my first day as a student at La Push high.

**Chapter 14: Spaghetti got you good**

**OK to answer a question Sam & Leah do not keep going to school at La Push, basically Leah is only going back for a second time? I don't know really, just go with the flow.**

Bella P.O.V

As we parked in the La Push high parking lot I could see all eyes on me. As Paul and I got out together I'm pretty sure half the people gasped. I felt my checks go red as we walked into the office followed by 50 or so eyes. We went up to the front desk to the receptionist **( I don't what to call her so go with that).**

"Hi my name is Bella Clearwater **(She changed her name because she is pretending to be Leah's sister,)**and I'm here to get my timetable."I told the lady.

"Ahh yes honey, here you go. Enjoy your first day, come back If you need and help," I smiled and nodded as we walked out and Paul had his arms around me.

We walked to the bench and sat down, we still had a good 30 minutes till classes start and I wanted to enjoy Paul's company.

"Ok let me see your timetable," Paul told me and I handed it over.

"Wow we have most or classes together,"

"Did you do that?" I asked, I'm pretty sure he could get the lady to change them all.

"I think Sam did,"

"Well I happy then, he cares,"

"Of course he does," Paul smirked.

"Hay Bella, Paul," Jarred shouted from across the grass area.

We walked over to him smiling. All the wolf pack, except Sam of course, was there sitting at a table just outside the cafeteria.

"Hay guys," I greeted, I was so glad I already knew people.

I smiled turned to Paul and he leaned in for a kiss, the spark was amazing, I nearly forgot where I was.

*Cough* "Bitch alert" Jake said.

I turned around to see a blond girl who walked so stuck up with her two friends walking angrily towards us.

"Last girlfriend?" I asked Paul.

"Yip, from two years ago and she still thinks were dating and that I'm her soul mate,"

Just then that angry bitch came up to me with an evil glare.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my man," She yelled in her nasal voice, it hurt my ears.

"Oh you mean this?" I laughed and kissed Paul again. We unwillingly parted and her smirked at the girl.

"Maya I don't like you, we broke up two years ago. You can't yell at every girl I date, we are not soul mates, it was just a fling so get the illusion out of your head," He screamed.

I could feel him shaking, I had to admit I was two.

Jake and Jarred dragged as out to the forest, I calmed down pretty fast but Paul was still in a rage. I went over and hugged him and felt the shaking slowly subsiding. He kissed me and I wanted more.

Wow all this drama before first period. What a weird first day of school, I already know who me 'enemies' are, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that Maya girl is worse than Lauren.

We heard the bell ring and we ran to class, everyone starred as I walked into Trig. The teacher told me to ether sit beside Maya or Paul as they were the only spare seats, of course I chose Paul.

The rest of the morning was similar, Of course I didn't have Paul in Biology so I sat beside Kim and Claire, they were really nice and I knew we were going to be good, if not best, friends.

At lunch I went to get myself some food with Kim and Claire and Leah. We sat down with the boy's right at the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone except Colin and Brady were already there. There class finished 5 minutes after ours for some reason. As they were in Freshman while Paul, Kim, Jarred, Leah and I were Seniors and the rest were juniors. Juniors and Seniors have some classes together so that's why Claire was in my class.

When Collin and Brady were coming they were in hysterics. Apparently Collin accidentally ran into Maya and spilt spaghetti all over her. Then I saw her and I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently the rest of the school couldn't ether. She stomped over to our table. If looks could kill.

"You ass hole, this was my new top!" She screeched at Collin,

"Um, Sorry, "he muttered trying not to laugh.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" She yelled in her annoying nasal voice.

"No,"

"Yes you did,"

"Why would I waste good spaghetti on you,"

That was it, our whole table couldn't help cracking up laughing. It was so funny that Embry fell off his chair and was rolling on the ground.

"And you four," She said pointing to us girls.

"You are such loses, no style, only boy's as friends. Leah your are a little angry bitch, Kim, Jarred only likes you because you are rich, Claire you are one big loner, and you" she said pointing at me, "Paul only pretends to like you so he can knock you up,".

"Well Bitch," I yelled, "You just described yourself a angry, rich, loner who is jealous because the guy you like doesn't you. Do you realise me and Leah can rip your head off and I'm pretty sure Kim and Claire would join in. Accidents happen, deal with it." I yelled. She started crying and ran way. The whole school was shocked. And now I was shaking for the second time today, and so was Leah. Paul, Quil and Jarred was too, because she insulted 'their' girls.

we all calmed down and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I was going to go see Charlie after school with Paul so I can tell him about my first day.

**Chapter 15: Love is in the air and a stench**

Bella P.O.V

As the last bell rang I ran to my truck. Less than a minute later Paul was there, giving me a quick peck. We got in my truck as we are going to see Charlie. **(Sam brought it down & took Paul's)**Of course Paul wanted to take his but he would do anything for me. I had to admit I love the power.

My truck started with a roar and everyone turned to look. I blushed as I drove Paul and I out of the parking lot.

"Well that was an eventful day," Paul muttered.

"Happens a lot with me, I attract randomness," I said trying to sound funny, I admit I sounded like an idiot. The next 10 minutes were silent but I couldn't help thinking how far did Maya and Paul go, did he love her then? I was so nervous and didn't really want to ask, but I had to if I wanted to sleep at all tonight.

"So how long did you date Maya for?" I whispered, embarrassed and nervous. I know I shouldn't be worried but I couldn't help it. I knew he was my imprint and that should reassure me but I'm just plain jealous.

"Bells, it was two years ago," Long enough he didn't want to tell me.

"How long?" I said firmly.

"About 8 months," Crap. He had to at least really liked her, why that bitch. He could tell how jealous I was. I guess that bitch had a point. I've been going out with Paul for less than a week and she went out with him for 8 months.

"Did you love her?" I asked, not knowing if I would like the answer.

"Only a bit, but Bells stop being jealous cause I love you a thousand times more, you are my imprint." He told me,

"You said you loved me?" I asked. Only Edward said that but it never felt this special, it was more like a friend saying that.

"Of course babe, you are the one," I felt so high, I think I was floating past the clouds.

"I love you too," I told him, of course I meant it. I'm not sure I did with Edward, it was like I said it so he wouldn't leave, but now I'm so glad he did.

As we pulled up to the house I shared a very passionate kiss with Paul, I can't believe I was even worried.

Edward P.O.V **(O.M.G ewww)**

I can't believe I left her, I'm such an idiot. I can't drink, play piano or even talk to my family, It isn't worth it without her. Alice is keeping something from me and I know it, she is forever having her mind blocked and it is getting frustrating, I just want to know. I convinced Alice to tell me when she gets home from camping in 5 minutes. I did threaten her Porsche, credit cards and clothes. As I slowly walked down stairs Alice came in from the backdoor.

Everyone has been miserable since we left Bella, Its been just over a month and I feel no less pain. For the first week no one would talk to me, the second it was all mean stuff. Even Rosalie felt bad for treating Bella like she did.

"Ok Edward, you really want to know?"

"Of course," I muttered

"I haven't been able to see Bella since we left,"

"What, Alice how could you not tell me?" I screamed pushing Alice against the brick wall.

"Because you would go to the Voltouri and get yourself killed, I've already seen it and that's before you knew about this,"

"So now is a better time? I'm off to Italy," I screamed, tears that will never come.

"Just go see if she's alright first, you never know," She muttered. I nodded and left.

And that's how I ended up here just driving into Forks. It didn't take me long to get from Alaska, but I'm very worried what I may find.

Bella P.O.V

I could smell the vampire before he pulled up. I rushed upstairs and put so much perfume on that the leech will never be able to smell my scent for a couple of hours. I was down within a matter of seconds, and then I saw who's car it was. That stinking silver Volvo.

"Charlie don't tell him anything, give him nothing, me and Paul will go upstairs and when I come down go with what I say," I whispered in Charlies ear.

"You too," I muttered to Paul as I dragged him upstairs and into the bathroom were the perfume would mask Paul's scent for now.

Might as well mess with him when I have the chance.

This is going to be so fun, he gets what he deserves. Stupid Gay Fairy.

Charlies P.O.V

Why did Bella have to leave me with this stupid leech. **(Yip Charlie knows)**

I know Bells wants to mess with him, well I do too.

I heard him knock on the door and I got up off the lounge and went into the hallway. I did my best evil glare as I opened the door.

"What the hell do you want asshole?" I yelled grabbing my second baby, the beautiful shot gun.

"Is Bella here?" He asked, still so polite, yet looking so miserable. As soon as the feeling of sympathy came for him it was gone, lost forever.

"MYOB."

"What?" He asked

"Mind Your Own Business! " Wow, he's even worse than me at um, phone text language.

"Charlie, I believe Bella is my business," He whispered.

"Was, Eddie boy, was your business. You left in the stinking forest, she could have got mauled by a bear or a mountain lion! You jeopardised her safety." This was fun, he looked so guilty.

"Please, for just one minute?" He asked.

"Fine, BELLS," I yelled as I walked out of the room.

**Chapter 16: See what you get for messing with me!**

Bella P.O.V

"Bells!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. That was my cue. Still wish I did that damn acting course.

"Ok follow my lead," I whispered as I kissed Paul.

I grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs. I couldn't wait to hurt him, sure it's harsh but he gets what he deserves.

As we reached the living room he smirked as he saw Paul. I smirked at him and sat down on Paul's lap, as he sat down by Charlie.

" Dad guess what, were getting married!" I screamed at Charlie, ignoring Edward. Charlie looked shocked but soon recovered.

"Took you long enough,"

I kissed Paul long and passionately until Edward pulled me off.

" Bella?"

" Oh hay Dickward?"

" Why are you with him? He's dangerous, just a mutt," He may not have realised it but he just insulted me, that idiot.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I love him, and he isn't a virgin, and were getting married"

"Bella, you don't love him. Plus I only left a month ago," What the hell he can't read my mind!

" How the Fuck would you know? "

" Because I know you Bella,"

" Ahh no you don't,"

" Bella of course I do, I love you, and Paul you better leave soon, this is breaking the treaty"

That pushed me over the edge and I punched him and actually knocked him out. I knocked a vampire out, wow that was fun. Paul and I dragged him outside and hid him behind a bush out of public view. We then phased into the forest. I was so pissed but as I began running with Paul I calmed down.

We ran to the treaty line and Sam and Leah soon reached us, followed by the rest of the pack.

_Cullen's are back_I told the pack

_WHAT_Sam screeched _How do you know?_

_Me and Bella went to visit Charlie and Eddie showed up, Bella messed with him and got so pissed she punched him and knocked him out._Paul told the pack.

_Are you ok Bella?_Leah asked me kindly

_Yea, I'm fine, It was fun_I replied

_Go Bella_The rest of the pack yelled

_Yip, but I've got some explaining to do._

After that everyone but Jarred, Colin and Brady phased as they had patrol. I was suppose to be on patrol but the pack agreed it probably wasn't a good idea with the Cullen's out there.

**Chapter 17: Evil Leeches**

Edward P.O.V

I woke up behind a bush in a haze. I can't remember what happened.

I know I went to go see Bella and Paul was there. He must have knocked me out, that stupid mutt. He can hurt Bella, I have to go kill him, for Bells. I ran to my old house and called my family. I knew they could be here in the next 10 minutes so I got prepared, this could turn nasty.

Bella P.O.V

An hour or so after we phased back Colin, Brady and Jarred howled. We quickly phased and rushed towards them.

_Vampires coming to the treaty line_Jarred told us as we approached them.

It took about 10 minutes until we heard them coming. Not just Edward but all the sickly Cullen's.

_Don't say who I am guy's_I tell my pack, before Edward could come close enough to read their minds.

As they slowly (for a vampire of course) walked towards us. They all looked depressed, emotionless. I wonder what happened? If it was about me Rosalie should defiantly not be this depressed. They came to a halt at the treaty line. Edward just looked dazed and confused, I bet he couldn't remember that it was I who punched him, would love to do it again. Edward stepped in front of the rest of the Cullen's.

"Hello mutts, obviously we are back and the treaty is now in place again," That was certainly rude, but I was happy about the treaty. There was no way Edward could touch me without being killed, I felt bad about not being able to see Charlie, but this is some reassurance.

Carlisle stepped in front of Edward . "What my son is saying is that we are stepping up permanent residence in this area again, so I'm sorry but you will no longer be able to travel into Forks."

_We know that, so what do you really want_Sam thought knowing Edward could hear.

He whispered to the others about what Sam had thought and once again Carlisle stepped forward.

"We would like to know about Bella Swan and why Paul is with her,"

_Don't tell them the truth_I thought

_That is none of your business_Leah stated.

"I'm sorry but it is," Edward yelled, " You mutts are dangerous and need to be controlled, its unsafe for her to be around you."

I was so close to lunging. I knew I couldn't it would break the treaty and a fight will break out and I could risk my families lives. I really hope no of them were thinking of me.

"Ok if you don't tell us that, tell has who the new wolf is, the one Edward can't hear." Rosalie, the bitchy ice queen screeched.

_That is none of your business as well_Jake thought

"This is our business, we need to know who to kill if they go over the treaty line," Rosalie screeched once more.

_Not a rule in the treaty now is it_Embry smirked as he thought this.

"You stupid dangerous smelly mutts, good for nothing werewolves."Rosalie yelled.

That's it that bitch is so dead. I was about to launch when Sam stood in front of me.

_Calm down_He was so careful to not 'say' my name, Edward was waiting on a slip up.

I took deep wolfie breathes and Paul came over to me.

_I'm going to show them and maybe punch ice queen out, Paul come with me to phase_I said. I walked on all fours to behind a bush and phased with Paul. In separate bushes of course. Paul stepped out first, looking sexy in just his denim shorts. Look at those abbs. STOP GETTING DESTRACTED BELLA.

"Ok leeches, you want to know who the newest member of the pack is?"

"Just get it over with," Alice muttered. Haha frustrated, blind pixie.

I stepped out of the forest and the Cullen's gasped.

"What's up me bitches?" Ever since I've been part of the wolf pack I've been more confident. Guess you have to be if you hang out with a bunch of boy's 24/7.

"Bells!" Alice yelled running for me.

"Wouldn't go over the treaty line, not a good idea," Paul muttered and she stopped in a huff.

"Bella?" Edward studded.

"Hay stinky, take a shower!" That stench was burning my nose epp.

I turned around and realised all of the pack had phased and were starring at the Cullen's.

"Bella you can't be a wolf?"

"And yet I am, don't ask the obvious questions!"

"You're a wolf?" Emmet asked confused

"And again, No Shit Sherlock!" This was going nowhere fast.

"But Charlie and Renee aren't Quileute's!" Edward whispered.

"No they are not," I muttered. I turned to see Paul and got lost in his big brown eyes and kissed him. I heard gasps from the Cullen's.

"You little slut, you can't cheat on Edward with a stupid mutt, go back to him you bitch, he loves you," The blonde Bitch squealed.

"One, Don't tell me what to do. Two, Edward left me in the stinking forest, which got me angry enough to go all wolfie and then get shot by Charlie, and Three I love Paul, not Edward."I retaliated.

Dude I hate these Leeches

**Chapter 18: What I felt like after you left**

Bella P.O.V

"No Bella I don't think you love him, he's just your rebound guy. I'm you're true love." Edward whispered, his face full of pain.

"Edward after you left, I wasn't sad. Sure I chased after you in the forest, but then it came apparent that you weren't the one for me. I guess I was under the illusion that I actually loved you."

"And Alice," I said facing her, "You're the one I was most upset about. How could you leave me like this? We were supposed to be best friends who don't hurt each other,"

"I'm so sorry Bella, Edward said to leave, that you didn't love him anymore."

"I guess he got something right, but he didn't have to do it like that. I mean if Edward said jump of cliff, would you? Actually that's not a good example you probably would, cliff diving is fun and not at all dangerous you . Anyway if Edward said leave Jasper, would you? He doesn't control you and your decisions so don't let him try,"

"I'm so sorry," Alice muttered. She had her head down and she was dry sobbing.

I turned away to Paul and kissed him, his warm embrace was what I needed right now.

The pack walked, on two feet or all paws, away, Rosalie still yelling "Slut" in the background. I think it was Emmet's turn to hit her over the head.

I was happy, I let it out and I had pull, my lovely, lovely imprint. I know Paul was thinking the exact same thing or something about 'how much baggage does this girl have?'.

"WHAT you imprinted?" Edward screeched from the treaty line. Well that proves what Paul was thinking I guess.

I walked back closer to the treaty line.

"Yes I did Eddie boy," I muttered.

"But Bella, that's just forced love, not real feelings. You only think it's perfect, but it's not it's just some shit wolf legend,"

"Well Leech, that's where your wrong," Paul stated, "We are perfect for each other, our hands fit perfectly together, we can always cheer it other up, we know what each other feels and kissing is like fireworks only a thousand times better!"

"I can't believe imprinting is real, I guess if werewolves are than it should be two, wow I've never seen so two people in love," Carlisle quietly muttered in the background. He must be thrilled with all this new information.

Leah walked away and phased and came back to hug me.

"Bella, don't worry about what the leeches say I still love you,"

"Paul how do you feel with Bella cheating on you?" Rosalie screeched, trying to bring back pride for her family.

Before Paul could start I butted in.

"I am not a lesbian, and I am not cheating on Paul, he is my true love!" Did she really want to snoop that low.

"Then why did she say I love you?" Jasper quietly muttered. The first words he had spoken.

"Isn't it obvious, how I look like Leah and Sam? " I told them.

"So you had surgery! That's why your tanned and musclier and have a lot darker hair, I mean its black!" Emmet yelled.

"Um no!"

"Emmet I think what Isabella is trying to say that Sam and Leah are her real parents," Esme told him.

"What," The Cullen's whispered together.

"But their like 18," Emmet whined with confusion.

"Emmet when werewolves phase they stop aging until they decide to stop for good, and that's pretty hard."I told him.

"And we didn't know that Bella was alive so we kept phasing," Leah told them. "Bella, this isn't over!" Edward muttered as we all walked away. Except for Sam, Embry and Jake who was on patrol now.

**Chapter 19: Red hair of the witch**

Bella P.O.V

As we walked back to Sam and Leah's house night was falling. Collin, Brady and Jarred were back on patrol, but Paul, Seth and I would have to relieve them in a couple of hours so I decided to take a nap. I went to my beautiful bedroom and lied on the soft mattress. As soon as I put my head down Paul came in and got into bed beside me. I laid my head on his warm chest and immediately fell into a peaceful, nightmare less dream.

As I slowly woke up from my sleep I looked at the clock and realised we needed to go on patrol. I tapped Paul on the shoulder, but he just kept on snoring, I poked him, and nada so I gently slapped him on the face and he woke up with a fright.

"Paul sweetie, it's time for our patrol,"

"Give me five four minutes," He muttered as he lay his head back down.

"Sorry, can't do that." I said as I pulled him out of bed with my super-strength. He unwillingly got and walked down the hardwood stairs with me. I grabbed one of Leah's muffins and pulled Seth of the couch where he had been sleeping. I undressed and phased. I ran, loving the wind in my, um well fur. I ran to the treaty line and headed north up to the Canada border, while Paul headed south and Seth stuck close to La Push. As I turned back and headed south I smelt that burning smell and I was positive it wasn't a Cullen. I howled and Paul was there within minutes and the pack wasn't far behind, but they did leave Seth, Collin and Brady to protect the town while we were out on this hunting adventure. The trail was fresh, less than 30 minutes old and it was heading towards the ocean. We ran after it and quickly caught up to the vampire, who was none other than that bitch Victoria. We quickly circled her in a clearing were there were no trees to jump to. Victoria actually looked panic.

"Why would you protect Bella, it's just one human?" Victoria asked, obviously not knowing I'm a wolf. Sam howled and we closed the circle so we were only meters away from her. She tried to fight of Jarred, but her tore a arm off and she yelped. Slowly she was dissembled to there was a pile of limbs on the cold wet ground. Sam quickly phased, got dressed and pulled out his lighter he had in his pants for events like this. He burned the limbs and after a while all that was left of Victoria was a pile of ash. Satisfied that she was gone for good we ran back to La Push to celebrate. The bitch was dead, and now Charlie, The Pack and I was safe. And of course so was the rest of the Res.

**Chapter 20: Teen romance, how glorious!**

Bella P.O.V

As I finished my patrol I couldn't help smiling. The evil vampire that has been haunting my dreams for a year is gone and is just ash in the wind. I knew the pack would have a bonfire to celebrate the tremendous victory tonight and frankly I could not wait. It felt like the weight was lifted off my shoulders and I no longer had to worry about my friends and family getting hurt, especially Leah, Sam, Charlie and my darling Paul. Now all I had to worry about was Edward and the Cullen gang lurking over the treaty line. As the time hit midday we were relived from patrol. I ran back from north of La Push to Sam and Leah's house and phased outside in the bushes, putting on my pink shorts and black singlet top, as well as my undies of course. I ran into the living room were all the pack, except for Jake and Quil who were on patrol, and sat on Pauls lap who was sitting on the single seater lounge. I smelt a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and only moments later a whole pile of choc chip cookies were brought out, curtsey of Leah **(Her speciality is cookies, unlike Emily's muffins!)**that were warm and gooey. I grab a handful for me and Paul and began digging in, ahh this is the life. Of course after our sugary feast Sam, predictable as ever, announced a bonfire will occur tonight at the one and only First Beach. After a break pack meeting about shit-all we all wandered off to do our own thing. I grabbed Paul by the wrist and pulled him towards the beach to do a spot of Cliff Diving. I stripped down to my most revealing bikini which 'conveniently' had on and climbed to the top of the cliff, Paul following close behind. I grabbed his hand and took a big jump off the cliff loving the adrenaline rush. We plummeted into the water hand in hand and swam our way back up.

"I love you, babe," He muttered in my ear once we reached the surface.

"I love you too," I whispered back igniting a fiery passion within me. With that he ducked under the waves and I felt him grab my legs and pull me under. As he came up for air I splashed him and started a water fight. After a while as the sun started setting we got out of the blue waves to head back to get ready for the celebration bonfire. I kissed Paul and ran from him back to Sam and Leah's and went straight upstairs to have a warm shower. After relaxing my muscles and washing my hair to stop it from going dry because of the salt water I got out changed into my newly acquired black skinny jeans and blue halter top. I went downstairs after deciding to go natural with no make-up I grabbed my new black leather jacket and black converse. On the couch I found Paul already showered, but still half naked, which I had to admit I loved. I grabbed him and headed back to the beach hand in hand as the sunset turning the fluffy clouds, as the sky was unusually clear today, the colour of cotton-candy.

**Chapter 21: Epilogue (10 years on)**

Since the big Victoria battle of 2010 a lot has happened in the sleepy town of La Push. Paul and I have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, Jordan & Michael, and a defintaly living the American Dream, with a house right on First Beach, neighbouring Jacob's & his wife Vanessa's cottage. We got Married just over a year after Victoria was destroyed on the beach on a surprisingly sonny day. And had Michael 6 months later. After Michaels birth both Paul and I decided to stop phasing so we can grow up and live a normal life. Most of the pack has stopped phasing except for the twins Collin and Brady who just turned 23.

All in all, life is great!


End file.
